Celebration (song)
|released = |format = |length = 3:57 |label = PWL |writer = |producer = |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - Celebration}} "Celebration" is a song originally by Kool & The Gang, released in 1980 as the first single from their album Celebrate!. The song was covered by Kylie Minogue, and released as Kylie's final single with PWL in 1992. It appeared on the Greatest Hits album and was released as the second single. It peaked at no. 20 in the UK Singles Chart and at no. 21 in Australia. One of Kylie's least commercially popular singles, it has been cited many times as one of her favorite songs, and unlike "Finer Feelings" and "What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before)", "Celebration" was included on her greatest hits compilation albums Ultimate Kylie and The Best of Kylie Minogue. The Techno-Rave mix of the track is featured on the Kylie's Non-Stop History 50+1 album. It was also Kylie's last single with PWL and Stock Aitken Waterman. The music video was filmed in Rio de Janeiro. Release and composition The song was written and recorded in 1980 and Kool & the Gang; Kylie's cover was produced by Ian Cunrow and Phil Harding. The song runs for three minutes and fifty seven seconds, at a tempo of 121 beats per minute, and is recorded in the key of C major. Kylie originally recorded the song for her fourth studio album Let's Get to It (1991), but it was held back to be featured as part of Greatest Hits, released in 1992; "Celebration" was released as the second single from the album in November 1992, and became Kylie's last single with PWL. The single came with two B-sides, both album tracks from Let's Get to It; the title track was released on the vinyl and maxi singles, while "Too Much of a Good Thing" was released on the Australian CD single. Live performances Kylie first performed "Celebration" on tour during the On a Night Like This Tour, where it was featured in a hits medley during the second section of the show. The song was then performed once during the Homecoming tour during the show on December 31 2006, as it was the New Year. Kylie then performed a new remix the song during the Kylie Summer 2015 mini-tour during the penultimate section of the show. This version of "Celebration" also appeared in all shows of the Christmas concerts at the Royal Albert Hall, as well as various other performances in 2016. Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Celebration". CD single #"Celebration" #"Celebration" (Have a Party Mix) #"Let's Get to It" (12" Mix) – 4:52 7" single #"Celebration" #"Let's Get to It" – 3:50 12" single #"Celebration" (Have a Party Mix) #"Let's Get to It" (12" Mix) – 4:52 Australian CD single #"Celebration" #"Celebration" (Have a Party Mix) #"Too Much of a Good Thing" Japanese CD maxi single #"Celebration" #"Celebration" (Have A Party Mix) #"Celebration" (Techno RAVE Remix) #"Let's Get to It" (7" Mix) #"Let's Get to It" (12" Mix) Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Greatest Hits Category:Greatest Hits singles Category:PWL Category:1992 Category:Songs Category:Covers